


Thoughts (Langris x Yuno short fic)

by CodeHades



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: DO YOU HEAR ME!? MANGA SPOILERS, Gen, Langris is kinda out of character, Langris thinks about Yuno, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Other, William Vangeance is our Lord and Savior, Worried langris, Yuno needs some milk, Yunos having a bad time, Zenon gets wrecked, he's an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeHades/pseuds/CodeHades
Summary: The Golden tragedy and the raid on the Spade kingdom from the eyes of Langris Vaude. And those eyes kinda landed on one individual. Yuno.This has heavy Manga spoilers, and some parts of it is created by me and not canon. This a ship fanfic so the thoughts are different too. Don't like don't read, ig.
Relationships: Langris Vaude/Yuno
Kudos: 12





	Thoughts (Langris x Yuno short fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning y'all again, this has severe manga spoilers and things which aren't in the anime yet, even further than episode 162 which is the latest. 
> 
> Anyways I liked this duo so much my brain just said 'do it' so without thinking twice I started writing.

..........................................•••

"Are you seriously quitting..?"  
I flinched at the unexpected loud yell, clearly directed to me. It stung my back like a kunai laced with poison. 

Yuno.

He had...this look. Frustration. Sadness. Desperateness. All put into one.  
What was that look? What the hell? 

His eyes were shadowed by his messy black hair thrown all over his forehead. Warm orange light from the sunset illuminating his bright skin. And those eyes.  
Those gleaming honey eyes glared right at me with mixed emotions I couldn't even make out. 

"It doesn't feel like I've won."

Yuno shouted those words in the same tone that got my attention. 

That's when I realized, this stotic bastard does have some feelings. 

Yes, I was leaving the Golden Dawn. Why? I was sick of doing shit as a part time villain in many people's lives. Really? Did I really have to riddle my brother with holes? Did I have to be an elf re-incarcerate? 

Yeah no, screw this. 

I continued walking. Walking back to base. 

"Who knows what would've happened if you were serious from the beginning?"

I stopped walking. 

Was he indirectly...praising me? 

"Promise me."

Yuno spoke. 

"Promise me...that one day you'll spar with me without holding back."

I finally turned my head to meet his eyes. I was obviously shook. 

He looked me dead in the eyes with straightforward arrogance, waiting for my answer.  
I didn't give any. 

I couldn't give any. 

Because he knew the answer. 

............................................•••

6 months. 

It has been 6 months. 

I decided to return to my old base. Nowhere else. Just my old base. Meet Captain Vangeance, check out the other idiots still hanging around. And...I mostly wanted to see Yuno. 

Nothing deep, just wanted to see his progress. If he needed to fight me, he needed to be a whole 'nother shit ton stronger than the last time I fought him. 

................

But captain wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. His presence was wiped off from my sights. Replaced by the dead bodies of my old squadmates. 

Klaus and Letoile. I remember them. The ones focused on discipline more than anything else. 

Yeah that girl and boy, except with frightening bones impaled into their bodies. Hanging over a small garden of bone magic. Drenched with blood from head to toe. 

And Yuno.  
But laying motionless over a pile of rubble with a sword, cleanly cut out of bone magic, straight through his guts.  
His eyes more lifeless unlike I've ever seen. 

And what was I doing? 

I mean...what could I do? 

They were all dead anyways. 

I watched from a hidden side as the little bubbly fairy cried on his chest. Her body slowly cracking and fading away in the form of scales floating in the wind. 

'I don't want to leave you.'

I could hear from her. But nothing seemed to reach the motionless body of Yuno's. 

And what could I do? 

Nothing. 

Absolutely nothing. 

I felt..oh, so damn pathetic, as I ran out of there.  
Although, I was forced to run out of there. 

By captain Vangeance who re-appeared out of nowhere. 

A vast tree with glowing flowers, leaves, and vines, spread all over the collapsed base. Collecting the bodies of my fallen comrades. And there was my captain. Dodging the attacks of someone. Someone I couldn't quite make out who. 

'Get out of here'  
Was what captain told me. 

I did that. 

And here I am, feeling utterly useless.

.................................•••

A day later, I was strolling through the thick forest I lived in, when I heard unusual sounds of...I don't know...drilling? Something was hitting and cracking up stone or something. 

I uproached the origins of said noise and vibration.  
There was that stone wall I would try to climb, getting drilled and butchered by crazy massive spirals of tornadoes. 

Wait. Tornadoes?

I finally focused on the small figure below all of this.  
He was wobbling on his feet, and breathing shakily. Every time he lifted his hand to throw his tree size tornadoes, he let out a pained yell, like he was extremely tired. 

I almost instantly recognized him.  
Yuno.  
It was Yuno.  
But yesterday....

I stood behind a tree and watched. It was painful to watch, to be honest. 

Was that really Yuno? 

His eyes drooped into a forever mad expression, with dark circles under his once pretty eyes. His hands and body shivering under the pressure of his training.  
I've never seen him so...weak...

But it was expected.  
Literally rising back from the dead, nobody would expect you to look like a god or an angel. Infact, he didn't seem alive at all. He looked like a zombie. 

At that moment I felt like I could do two things.  
One, give him a peaceful death right there.  
Two, stay by his bedside in an infirmary as he was healed up by the best healing mage in the country.  
Ofcourse, I could do none of them. 

One wrong move and it seemed like this dude would rip me to shreds. 

"You can come out instead of lurking and watching..."  
Ah shit. 

"Former vice captain Langris!"

He turned to my direction. 

I knew he would find out sooner or later. But not that quickly. 

I sighed at his usual behavior, before revealing myself entirely. 

"That 'former' was uncalled for. Seems like you're still as nasty as ever."  
"Not as nasty as you."  
He shot back. 

Oof. 

I then noticed that spirit wasn't following him. I was sure I knew the reason why, but I asked anyways.  
"Where's that noisy spirit that's always with you?"

He looked down at his opened grimoire.  
"She's...Bell's holed up in my grimoire right now."

He looked up and me with his grim, dark eyes.  
"Why are you here?"

Why the hell does he look so scary? Damn. 

I took a while to think and come up with an idea and a valid excuse.  
I smiled. 

"Well, I thought you'd needed an opponent who has spatial magic. Now since I'm already here, shall I help you train?"  
I said with a confident voice and face. Atleast, I tried. And it turned out well. 

Yuno stared at me with slightly wider eyes. The threatening shade over his eyes lifted off, and revealed those honey orbs that I didn't see for quite a while. It felt nice locking sights with him for those few seconds. 

"I would really rather manage on my own."

Busted. 

"But..."

Hope spiked in my chest when he continued his sentence. 

"This is the Golden Dawn's problem. You've gotten stronger, haven't you?"  
I could only stare with a blank face. 

"Please...do help me!"  
He said, with that tinge of desperateness he had when he tried stopping me from leaving the Golden Dawn. 

I stared at him for a few seconds. Not actually believing that he...showed his true emotions around me. 

I raised my palm to my chest.  
"You're still pretty insolent, but...  
I see. You've gotten a lot more agreeable."

.................................•••

"Ah..you're already down?"  
I muttered in between breaths, as I looked down on Yuno, on his knees and gripping the sand on the ground. 

"No, I'm..I'm not done yet..!!"  
He lifted his hand and sliced it down in front of him, causing a skull breaking crescent of wind to fly straight at me vertically. 

I threw my archangel defense circle made out of my spatial magic, completely blocking out his attack. 

He was definitely weaker than before. He needs some rest. Actually, a lot of rest. 

My body loosened up when I saw him flop to the hard ground with a thud. 

".....hey, Yuno.."  
I called out, checking if he was still awake.  
Nope. Didn't seem like it. 

I dragged his unconscious lump of a body to one of the trees in the borderline of the forest. He was pretty light, despite him being taller than me. 

I sat next to him. Sat and waited for him to wake up. He would never pass out for that long.  
I passed time by noticing his features. A weird pass time, I know. 

My eyes fell on his sleeping expression. Even while he was unconscious and passed out, he looked tense. His thick eyebrows still hanging down, making him look like he was having a nightmare.

His face had scratches and dust all over, and had hid the actual look of his visage.  
His hair was messier than usual. Unnaturally. Although it retained it's shiny black color and texture. 

I felt like touching his hair, but Ofcourse not. He would kill me. 

What the hell was I thinking when I did end up ruffling his hair? 

....thankfully he didn't wake up. That doesn't mean he was passed out for the whole day, because I didn't let him be passed out for the whole day. Sometime later I splashed him with water and drenched his hair. 

Yep, he was mad, Ofcourse. As well as up and ready to kick my ass.

.......................................•••

.......................

"Wow.."  
I muttered under my breath as I watched the raven haired boy, get engulfed in gentle but ferocious blinding light and green mana. 

It swirled around him, completely warping the look of his normal human body. 

He seemed to have turned into something else. 

His black hair swished into light green. The everyday orange eyes switched to gleaming neon in the blink of an eye. 

And all that swirling mana, more than I've ever seen in my entire bloody life, slowly but steadily took the form of two huge wings from his back. 

A crown seemed to be floating around his head. A thin green crown, topped with little arrows on the top and bottom. 

His left arm seemed to reach out for something. Then out of thin air, a long thin pole took shape. It's top end sharpened into a lance, and it's side broadened into a menacing Axe. 

I didn't even realize that in middle of his crazy inhumane transformation, his feet had lifted off the ground, causing him to float like the angel he looked like.

In his deep and calm voice, he chanted..  
"Spirit of Boreas."

Boreas. The God of the north winds. Hell, that would explain how cold the air became in a little second. 

The air was freezing me inside out, because it was multiplied by the already shivering temperatures of the Spade Kingdom. 

But Yuno...he looked....  
Beautiful. 

I hated myself for saying it, but he looked beautiful.  
I didn't even pay attention to him puncturing a gaping hole into Zenon's stomach. 

"Die regretting that you touched the Golden Dawn."  
He said, completely in contrast with his physical form. 

Yep, that was the Yuno I knew.  
Able to pull of something so incredible, with absolutely no problem.  
Everyone says shit like all he does is summons ass-pulls and stuff, but I don't think so. 

I have all the living proof to show that Yuno has worked hard to reach this level. I felt like I could praise him all night. Actually, I wanted to do so as well. 

Huh. So I finally recognized this warm feeling in my stomach everytime I see him in action.

I guess, that feeling is gonna grow with me, then.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this story. Please don't overly praise me, it's the work of like one day, haha. 
> 
> All in all I hope you liked it.


End file.
